Batteries (e.g., lead-acid batteries for use in vehicle starting, lighting, and ignition, applications, commercial batteries, industrial batteries, marine batteries, etc.) include containers or housings that generally include a number of individual cell containers that are configured to provide containment for battery cell elements, which generally comprise one or more positive electrodes, one or more negative electrodes, a relatively porous polymeric separator between adjacent electrodes, and an electrolyte or acid (e.g., sulfuric acid). For example, a 12 Volt vehicle battery may include six individual cell containers.
During manufacturing of batteries, a battery cover is conventionally attached to a battery container by heat sealing or other means. During such operations, a downward pressure or force is applied to the cover and container to ensure that an adequate seal is provided between the cover and container.
Battery cell elements may be provided in a wound configuration (e.g., spiral wound) such that there is a single positive electrode and a single negative electrode separated by a relatively porous polymeric separator. The electrodes and the separator are wound such that the electrodes and separator have a generally cylindrical shape. Accordingly, the cell containers for containing such spiral wound cell elements is also provided in a relatively cylindrical configuration.
For certain applications, it may be desirable to provide a battery container that has individual cell containers (e.g., parallel rows of cell containers) arranged in an offset or staggered configuration. One example of such a configuration is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,641 titled “Battery Terminal and Case Structure” and which issued on Feb. 4, 1997. Such containers may include a top portion that overhangs or is provided over an area that is unsupported by cell containers due to the offset configuration of the cell containers. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,641, such area may be utilized as a location for a battery terminal for connecting the battery to components of a vehicle electrical system.
It would be desirable to provide a battery container or housing that includes cell containers arranged in an offset or staggered configuration. It would also be desirable to provide a battery container that includes offset cell containers and that resists deformation during manufacturing and transport of the battery. It would also be desirable to provide a battery container that includes offset cell containers and that has at least a portion that is unsupported by cell containers and which resists has sufficient structural integrity to resist damage during manufacturing and transport of the battery. It would be desirable to provide a battery container and battery having one or more of these or other advantageous features.